deadspacefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Modified Necromorph Virus
History Created by a scientist named Matthias Cades in his own private lab, this variant of the Necromorph Virus succeeded in doing what the original founders of Unitology had hoped to accomplish; granting potentially eternal life. After somehow acquiring and modifying the Virus, Cades tested it on the only available test subject he had; himself. The results were unstable at first with him destroying his own lab and butchering at least a dozen people he was working with, but Cades managed to regain his consciousness and, though horrified at what he had done, was astounded by the success at having achieved his goal. Further testing and experiments gave him new abilities, and he managed to redevelop the virus so that it wasn’t contagious like the original. Unfortunately now he has to live his life on the run because both the Unitologists and EarthGov have discovered his work, and will stop at nothing to capture him for study. He has since infected many people of his choosing with the virus for unknown purposes. * 'Characteristics' Partial Self-Sustenance: Like the Necromorphs, those who are infected with this variant of the virus seem to need neither food, drink, or sleep, but can still perform these actions of their own volition. Several organs had been rendered useless and are subsequently removed and/or turned into another form of tissue by the body (kidneys, liver, etc). Eating and drinking allows the Subject to regain biomass that has been lost, and sleeping helps them maintain mental clarity and avoid becoming dangerous to others like the monstrous Necromorphs. As a another benefit, the Subjects will never feel fatigue from exertion. Regeneration: Like some types of Necromorphs, over time the subjects will mutate and develop the ability to regenerate damaged and/or lost body parts with seemingly unnatural speed. This allows the Subject to survive almost any sort of situation as long as the body has enough biomass to replenish itself with. The biomass can be replenished by eating and drinking normally. Elastic Flesh: Many parts of the Subject’s bodies are more elastic than normal, allowing them to perform feats of flexibility and agility that no normal Human could ever do. It also slightly increases their resilience to damage. Inhuman Strength, Speed, and Agility: Because of having a partially self-sustaining and generally very resilient body, the Subjects will gain tremendous levels of physical speed and power that go slightly beyond the Human peak of performance. This makes the Subjects incredibly dangerous in close combat even with weapons, but great assets during outbreaks as they can slaughter nearly any Necromorph they come across with surprising ease. Heightened Awareness: The Subjects exhibit greatly increased perception of their environment, being able to detect things most people would ignore or wouldn’t notice, such as chemicals in the atmosphere or vibrations in the ground. They also have ability to detect living people and Necromorphs through electrical impulses emitted by their bodies. Rapid Metabolism: Just like the Necromorphs during their initial transformation, Subjects have an extremely fast and efficient metabolic system (14-15X faster than normal). This partially contributes to their physical abilities and their incredible healing abilities. Hive Mind Hijack: ' In the rare event that the Subject is in the middle of a Necromorph outbreak, they can take control a maximum of 3-5 Necromorphs by intercepting the Hive Minds like to them. This isn’t recommended however, because the Hive Mind will immediately recognize the Subjects as a threat and do everything in it’s power to kill them. The Subjects also have the ability to speak telepathically to each other, coordinating with superhuman efficiency against perceived threats. '''Extra Body Parts: ' Subjects commonly develop an extra limb or organ some where on/in their bodies. In Cades’ case he developed retractable flesh whips on his arms with bone spikes along them which he can use for movement or long to mid-range combat, as well as large skin flaps on his back that he can use for flight or gliding. 'Immune to Infection: ' The Subjects cannot be infected by the Necromorph Virus, as they are technically already infected with a variant of the Virus. This also makes the Necromorphs ignore the subjects for the most part until it becomes clear that they are enemies. 'Immune to the Hallucinations: ' The Subjects are not affected in anyway by the Marker or the Necromorphs, psychologically anyway. In fact, aside from being able to instinctively detect the Necromorphs they show know negative reaction to them. '''Immortality: The Subjects are immune to the ravages of time and disease, and cells are able to divide infinitely for as long as they can keep the amount of biomass in their bodies consistent. They can survive being decapitated or having some limbs removed, and can regrow or reattach these limbs as long as something is left, but they can’t survive being ripped apart or crushed flat. They are also immune to nuclear fallout, and while the heat from nuclear weaponry can destroy them, the radiation will have little to no effect. Difficulty in Reproduction: Subjects can reproduce on their own, but for reasons unknowns conceiving children is nearly impossible. Its been projected that a Subjects have 1/18th the regular chance of inducing pregnancy that a normal Human does. GlowingEyes: The Subject may develop eyes that glow when the Subject is excited, or all them time. In which ever case, it would be ideal to purchase sunglasses in order to hide them. Category:Necromorphs